francine's disasters
by BlackNeko20
Summary: <html><head></head>francine is 9 years old. her best friend muffy has already started dating. so francine starts to date. she is going out with arthur. muffy tells them a sleepover date is the best date of all. francine decides to have one. what happens when francine brings arthur home dressed as a girl? will her family notice? will francine face another disaster? 1-shot.</html>


**Francine's Disasters**

theme 8-new job

theme 174-disaster date

theme from darkangelsnapelover's infinite theme list challenge. pm her if you're interested and she'll doc-x you the list.

Francine looked around the apartment. No one was inside. She pulled Arthur out of the bushes downstairs. He was dressed as a girl. He was wearing a blonde wig. His clothes were pink and frilly. He had on lip gloss. Arthur felt he looked ridiculous. He was right. But he wanted to spend the night with Francine.

Arthur and Francine were nine years old. They were in the fourth grade. Muffy and a fifth grader were already going out. Francine was envious. She asked if Arthur would go out with her. He said yes, but they weren't in the same class. They had to make time to see each other. Muffy called them "dates." She read all the teen magazines and said an overnight date was the juiciest, so Francine planned one.

"Okay, your name is Megan [note-that's my name. just using it for fun.]. You and I are best friends. Your favorite show is Pretty Little Ponies-" "Yuck!" Arthur grimaced. Francine scowled, "And you talk with a higher voice. Try it?" Arthur did, "Like this?" he asked in his girl voice. Francine nodded.

She rushed girl-Arthur into her room even though no one was home. She shut the door and let Arthur look around. He'd never been inside her room before. In fact, the only girl's room he had seen was DW's but that was a little girl's room, not a big girl's room.

"I'll go make snacks. Do you want anything in particular?" Francine asked. Arthur shook his head. The wig went crooked. "Don't do that!" Francine hissed. She fixed the wig before halfway storming out of the room. Arthur didn't like it when she was bossy like that.

In fact, he was beginning to not like this idea at all. If they got caught, Arthur's parents would be called. Arthur's parents were good parents. They didn't want their son to date until he was older. He wasn't supposed to have girls spend the night or vice versa. It was improper. If he wanted a girl at a get-together, she had to leave before night or she had to sleep with DW.

Fern had to do that earlier in the year when her mom's car broke down. She had no choice but to spend the night. It was raining outside. The Reads watched Fern and Arthur like hawks. DW did the same thing but she did it wrong. She stared at Fern suspiciously all the time. No one could tell her that was wrong, even now.

"I got the snacks. Katherine is home so be quiet," Francine whispered. She handed him a plate of a peanut butter sandwich. It was cut into neat triangles. Arthur devoured his two pieces within seconds. He forgot to thank Francine. She glared at him.

"What did I do wrong?" Arthur asked, making sure he used his new girl voice. "I made this special for you. I worked hard. Don't you have anything to say?" Francine asked. Arthur nodded, remembering now, "Thanks for the snack."

"That isn't the point!" Francine exclaimed. Katherine came into the door. She stared at Francine and her new friend. "Any reason for the yelling, pipsqueak?" Katherine asked darkly, flipping through the family's mail. "No. This is Megan. She's in my class this year." "Don't really care, pipsqueak. Any new magazines?"

"The _Teen Life_ one will be late. Muffy told me," Francine said. Katherine nodded, looking up from the mail. She looked at "Megan." The wig was crooked again. The lip gloss had stained his face. "Yeah, did you ask permission to have anyone over?" "I thought we could always have our girlfriends over." "Not when Dad has an announcement to make. He told you dinner tonight was important," Katherine said sternly.

"I forgot. Megan, maybe you should go-" "We're home!" Francine's parents called. They'd gotten a special fast food dinner. Francine and Katherine both looked confused as they moved into the living room. Arthur stayed in the bedroom awkwardly.

"Whoa, Dad, youse went all out!" Katherine exclaimed. There was a lot of food on the table. Francine was surprised too. "Well, your father has an important announcement. This should be an important dinner," Laverne, Francine's mom, said. Katherine grinned. This was her moment, "Francine has a friend over. Should she leave?" Katherine asked.

"Frankie, I told you this was important. Tell your friend you'll have to do it again some other time," Oliver said. Francine nodded. She went to her room to get Arthur. His wig had fallen off. He was putting it back on as Katherine quietly followed Francine.

"Oh my god!" Katherine exclaimed. "MOM, FRANCINE'S FRIEND IS A BOY!" "And?" Laverne asked, rushing to the room. "Wow, a poor excuse for a girl you are," she huffed. "What were you trying to do, Francine?"

"Have a sleepover," Francine choked out. "You were reading Katherine's magazine again! I cancelled the subscription, little miss. And as for you, get all that crap off and go home before I call your parents!" Laverne exclaimed. She was lying; she didn't recognize Arthur with all the girl stuff on. But Arthur didn't know that as he ran out of the apartment.

"Mom, I-" "I don't care, Francine. Come in here for dinner. Your dad has an announcement. Go sit down," Laverne commanded. Katherine was already unhappily at the table. Francine sat across from her. She looked just as unhappy. Laverne sat down next. She looked annoyed.

When Oliver saw their faces, he sighed, "I knew something would ruin this. What's wrong?" he asked. The women shook their heads. "Fine, dig in," he sighed, sitting down and serving himself food. Once the family had eaten some, he looked up. "Alright, I have an announcement: I got a new job!"

"What?" Katherine exclaimed. "Yes, I got a new job at a district landfill in Metropolis. I'll make more money and we can actually buy a house!" Oliver said excitedly. "Mom, this is not fair. All my friends are in Elwood City!" Katherine protested. Francine nodded in agreement, too stunned to speak.

"Well too bad. You can have the internet in your new house and keep in touch that way. I got a new job too and Metropolis pays better. Life will be better for us. You'll survive the changes," Laverne said firmly.

Francine was devastated. She wanted to call Arthur to tell him the horrible news. She was grounded and couldn't use the phone. She would see him in school the next day, she thought, but they never crossed paths. Francine couldn't call the next day either, so she wrote him a note to meet her after school so they could talk. Muffy gave it to him.

The next day, they met up. Francine told Arthur the horrible news, "I have to move!" "But we're dating!" Arthur exclaimed. "Would we still be dating?" he asked. Francine didn't know the answer, "This is such a disaster. First the sleepover and now this!"

"Maybe things just weren't meant to be," Arthur said. He ran the toe of his shoe over the crack in the sidewalk, "You were really bossy the other day. I don't like that. I think we'd be better as just friends."

"I'm too bossy? Fine, Arthur Read! I don't want to date you anyway! I hope I never see you again!" Francine screamed. She ran home. Arthur ignored her. Good riddance, he thought, before going to Buster's house to watch Bionic Bunny.

-end


End file.
